One of a Kind
by blackcat9517
Summary: The Joker, whether he likes it or not, realises that maybe, just maybe, he cares about the one and only person who's been with him through thick and thin. This is a sequel to Mind Boggling, requested by BookWriter2014.


**One of a Kind**

It was a simple job. A heist actually. Break into the bank, shoot a few people, make them laugh if the situation gets too serious and take the money. It was that simple. Nevertheless, expectations and reality often collide. The result is always… surprising.

As it turns out, the Joker wasn't the only one targeting the place. Two-Face and Poison Ivy have been eyeing the bank for a couple of weeks. Add the Dork Knight into the chaos and you get a complete set of a typical night in Gotham. Well, at least it was to Harvey and Ivy. The clown couple, especially the Joker, however, were surprised with other things.

"Hurry up, Harley!" the Joker yelled as he shot a few policemen who were chasing them in an alley.

Harley who was struggling to carry two large duffel bags could only yelp as she tried to run as fast as she could. "I'm trying, Mr.J! The least you could do is help!"

"I'm busy shooting, you idiot! You're gonna get us caught if you don't hurry up!"

She could feel the weight of the bags slowly decreasing her energy but she took a deep breath before catching up to her lover who was reloading his gun.

"The car isn't that far from here. Try to keep up will you, Pumpkin Pie? Maybe you're getting fat," he said, loading his gun before turning around to shoot a few more cops.

Harley's eyes widened. "I'm not fat!"

She could feel one of the bags slowly being pulled by gravity. She was about to lose her grip and when a bullet passed by her, she dropped one of the bags out of shock.

"Oops…"

As she was about to turn around, the Joker, grabbed her hand and dashed into a corner. "Forget about the bag, you clumsy dame!"

A grin broke on her face. He really does care about her. "Aww, Mr.J!"

"I just did that because you're obviously gonna drag me down if you got caught anyway," what he the Clown Prince had said didn't make much sense but Harley knew the truth.

The clown couple could still hear gunshots being fired a small number of policemen but luck was on their side that night as neither of them was injured. As a matter of fact, the Bat was busy with Two-Face and Poison Ivy.

"It's a good thing Toast-Face and Plant Lady were there. They make a great distraction!" the Joker said in a chuckle as he shot a cop dead.

Harley narrowed her eyes as she gripped the bag tightly in her arms. "I still think it's a bad idea to just abandon them. Red just got out a few weeks ago."

"Who cares about Plant Lady? I'm sure Harvey just watered her garden."

The getaway car was just a few metres away and once they got in, Harley tossed the bag in the back seat before driving off in a haste. They were still being hunted and she hoped that Batman was still busy in the bank. The last thing she needs is being sent back to Arkham at the moment.

As she drove through the streets of Gotham City, a black shape decided to land on the hood of the car, causing her to lose control of the wheel for a few moments.

"Basty! So nice of you to hit and stay!" the Clown Prince said as he fired a shot at Batman but missed as the Dark Knight jumped onto the roof of the car instead. "Harley, make a sharp turn. I think it's time for the Bat to fly. Oh how he's all grown up!" he then wiped a fake tear.

"With pleasure, Puddin'!"

Harley turned into a sharp corner but it did little to throw the vigilante off the car.

"I guess he's not ready to fly just yet. Stop the car, Harl."

She did and the vehicle came to a sudden halt, causing Batman to be thrown off the car. The Joker laughed as he saw the Bat lying on the road. The clown couple got out of the car to see if the Dark Knight was still alive and chances are, he still is.

"What's the matter, Batsy? The roof too…"

He didn't get to finish his joke as a foot collided with his face, causing blood to spew out of his nose. The Bat was about to pummel his enemy again when a large hammer caused him to fall to the ground once more.

"Nobody does that to my man!"

"Atta girl!" the Joker giggled. He cupped his bleeding nose before he inspected his purple suit as it was stained with blood. "Looks like I'll be going to the dry cleaner's again."

While Harley was busy beating up Batman, the Clown Prince decided to take the black duffel bag out of the car and run off. He did get the bag and he did try to run as fast as he could since he had heard the sound of Harley's hammer hitting the ground. The Bat probably has her knocked out cold by now.

For some reason, he didn't feel like abandoning Harley like he usually would. As a matter of fact, it used to be quite easy to leave the dame as a quick distraction but that was a long time ago. That was when she first became Harley Quinn. The first few years. How long have they been together? Six or seven years? Or longer? Has she really been with him this long? Putting up with his attitude?

Just days ago, he had thought about the same thing. How can the useless dame be so significant in his life? Was he really going to leave the only woman who has stuck with him through everything? That was what he should do. If he did turn back, it will only be seen as a sign of weakness. His only weakness.

He gripped the duffel bag before turning around to face the Dark Knight who was creeping up behind him.

"Not so fast, Batsy!" he said gleefully as he pulled out a detonator.

The Dark Knight stopped in his tracks and glared at the clown.

"Now, we've been dancing for one whole night and I'm in no mood to go back to Arkham. I still need my vacation so Happy Vacation to me!" he cackled and activated the detonator and an explosion was heard nearby. "You hear that? Sounds like a hospital just blew up. Now who's gonna save the poor kiddies in the Kiddies' Infirmary? I doubt the doctors and nurses are still alive or can even talk! Hell, I think the only thing they can do is laugh!"

Batman gritted his teeth in anger. "This isn't over, Joker," he then flew into the source of the explosion, apprehending the Joker, forgotten.

"Why my dear Dark Knight…" the Clown Prince yelled as he tucked the small device into his pocket. "… the game is still on but I best be on my way now. Buh-Bye!"

The Joker tossed the duffel bag into the car before approaching his unconscious girlfriend. He knelt beside her before inspecting her face. Her make-up is starting to wear off and he couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments. "Harley," he muttered and lightly slapped her face. She didn't move. He checked her pulse and sighed.

"Why are you so useless?" he murmured before carrying her into the car.

When Harley woke up the next day, she felt her entire body aching. She was expecting a cold, hard bed and being greeted by the sight of her cell but instead, she saw her lover lying next to her, his back facing her as he slept soundly. She blinked. Was last night's heist just a dream? She recalled being knocked out by the Bat and saw her lover making a run for it as he always does.

Did he actually come back to rescue her? She glanced to her left and saw a flower on the nightstand. There was even a card attached to it.

'_Dames. Can't like with 'em. Can't live without 'em.' – J_

A grin formed on her face. He really does care.

"Oh Mr.J!" she squealed and hugged him tightly, despite her body being in pain.

"Get off me, Harley!" he hissed and instead of pushing her away, he let her cling to him. He wasn't sure why but it wouldn't hurt to show a little affection once in a while.

After all, the Joker's Harley Quinn is one of a kind.

* * *

The suggestion was given to me about a week ago so I guess taking up a week to figure out a story and then a few hours to write the whole thing isn't that bad XD Well, I hope you enjoyed reading the story. Special thanks to BookWriter2014 for suggesting a sequel for Mind Boggling.


End file.
